


You were mine for a night.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotional, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Songfic, wrapped around your finger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael et Luke le savent : ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. </p>
<p>Sauf que ce soir, cette nuit, tout est possible et le monde est leur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were mine for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais cette idée d'OS depuis un bon moment, mais je voulais finir une autre de mes fictions avant. Voilà chose faire. Cette histoire a vécu en moi durant des semaines, elle m'a hanté autant que la chanson dont elle est inspirée. 
> 
> Je l'ai imaginé en écoutant "Wrapped around your finger". Je trouve cette chanson magnifique et empreinte d'une mélancolie sans pareil. Le sanglot à la guitare me prend aux tripes à chaque fois. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D 
> 
> Laissez moi tous vos avis :)

Ils avaient été meilleurs amis depuis plusieurs années maintenant et tout semblait s'effondrer maintenant. Tous ces fous rires, ces sourires, ces larmes, ces peurs qu'ils avaient partagés étaient maintenant un fossé trop grand à surmonter. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils n'étaient plus les deux ados perdus qu'ils étaient au lycée. Ils avaient grandis, avaient appris. Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe et le bonheur de leurs deux autres amis comptait plus que leur égoïsme. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de ne penser qu'à eux et à leur propre bonheur ensemble. Après tout ils étaient heureux avant, ils le seraient encore après. Différemment mais ils seraient heureux. La tournée, les fans, les concerts et la vie sur les routes seraient suffisants pour combler leurs coeurs. Ils auraient pu avoir une chance, peut-être, s'ils n'avaient pas été des musiciens dans un même groupe.

 

Tout s'était passé si naturellement : un soir, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient eu besoin de plus. De plus qu'un meilleur ami, de plus qu'un confident, qu'une oreille attentive. Ils avaient eu besoin de sentir l'autre, de le toucher, de brûler avec lui. Pour être sûr qu'ils étaient vivants, qu'ils étaient réellement en train de vivre ce rêve de parcourir le monde avec leur musique. Peut-être que c'était anormal, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu simplement boire jusqu'à ne plus rien comprendre. Pourtant ils avaient eu besoin de le partager l'un avec l'autre. De se partager l'un avec l'autre. De lui rendre en un sens ce qu'il lui avait donné des années auparavant : un sens, une direction, un but et une motivation. Ce groupe ils l'avaient créé uniquement tous les deux. Ils avaient tissé leurs rêves en un seul fil et ils mouraient de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors ils avaient fait l'amour pour oublier, durant un instant, que tout pouvait s'écrouler. Que tout pouvait prendre fin en un souffle.

Et si jamais ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur ?!

 

Après ça, c'était devenu vital, nécessaire, de garder ce contact physique dans les moments difficiles, puis dans les moments doux et rassurants. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer de cette façon aussi avant de se rendre compte que le bonheur de leurs amis comptait autant que le leur et ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Pas après s'être embrassés durant une twitcam parce que Luke avait eu besoin de ce contact naturel pour ne pas lâcher prise et perdre pied dans l'océan d'anormalité dans lequel ils évoluaient constamment maintenant. Pas après avoir reçu des réprimandes de leur management et de leur équipe. Avaient-ils été inconscients ? Ou stupides ? Ou tout simplement amoureux ? La seule chose qui était sûre était qu'ils devaient arrêter. Maintenant.

 

C'est la conclusion à laquelle Michael était arrivé, allongé sur son lit les yeux rivés au plafond. Ils devaient tout arrêter avant que ça ne devienne hors de proportions. Avant qu'ils ne glissent sur une pente encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils étaient à Los Angeles encore quelques semaines avant de partir en tournée, vivre les uns sur les autres. Ces sentiments – s'ils existaient – ou peu importe ce que c'était devaient disparaître. Mais ce soir, ce soir, ils pouvaient prétendre que tout venait juste de commencer. Juste pour aujourd'hui. Juste pour cette nuit. Michael voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient être deux ados normaux le temps d'une soirée. Prétendre qu'ils étaient un couple amoureux comme n'importe quel autre.

 

Juste pour quelques heures.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Michael enfila une veste et vérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin : un pull ( pour Luke), de l'argent, téléphone, deux bières, papiers, Cds, Ipod. Le reste serait du superflu et s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose d'autre, ils l'achèteraient en route. Il regarda ses cheveux blancs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient coiffés de façon décente puis sortit de sa chambre.

 

Ils avaient chacun leur chambre dans leur maison de LA, un luxe qu'ils appréciaient grandement même si, en général, ils dormaient tous ensemble dans le salon ou Luke et Michael dans une chambre et les deux autres garçons dans les leurs. Ils étaient indépendants, seuls, libres de vivre comme il leur plaisait. Ils pouvaient manger et commander ce qu'ils voulaient à manger. Et surtout, surtout, ils n'avaient pas leurs parents sur le dos. Calum et Ashton avaient du mal avec cette idée alors que les deux autres n'avaient attendu que ça. Michael parce que, de toutes façons, ç'avait toujours été comme s'il avait vécu seul sauf que maintenant il ne devait de comptes à personne à part lui-même. Luke parce que, malgré l'amour qu'il avait pour sa mère, il pouvait respirer librement pour la première fois.

 

Michael ne prit même pas la peine de cogner à la porte, il la poussa de son pied et entra. Luke était allongé sur le dos, sur son lit, les mains sous la tête et son casque sur les oreilles. Il ne réagit qu'au moment où son ami s'assit à ses côtés et le fit sursauter. Michael se pencha et glissa directement sa langue dans la bouche du blond, l'embrassant avec ferveur et passion. Luke le repoussa quand il manqua de souffle.

 

«  **Mickey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  », demanda-t-il en éteignant la chanson des Foo Fighters qui passait actuellement dans son casque. Le punk se releva et lui sourit avec malice, comme s'il savait des choses que Luke ignorait. En un sens c'était vrai.

 

«  **Je t'embrasse.**  », répondit-il, un sourcil relevé faisant étinceler son piercing au sourcil dans lequel la lune se reflétait. Luke se rehaussa sur ses coudes.

 

«  **Je le vois bien, mais tu as entendu ce qu'on nous a dit.**  », souffla-t-il quand Michael s'approcha de nouveau, son souffle mourant sur les lèvres du blond, un rictus illuminant son visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

 

Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu ce qu'on leur avait dit ; c'était comme si chaque phrase, chaque mot avait été tatoué à l'intérieur de sa peau, au fer rouge. Chaque argument lui avait brûlé les entrailles, lui avait retourné l'estomac parce qu'ils avaient raison. Ils avaient tous raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Luke, il ne pouvait pas prendre du recul. Ils avaient commencé cette histoire parce qu'ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre pour se sentir vivant sauf que ce que personne ne savait était que Michael avait besoin de Luke maintenant pour ne pas mourir. Mourir de peur, mourir sous la pression. Mourir d'ennui. Mourir de douleur. Il avait mal d'être loin de son pays, loin de ses autres amis – même s'ils étaient peu nombreux – mal de voir ses parents s'intéresser à lui maintenant qu'il gagnait bien sa vie. Il avait mal de se rendre compte que la seule personne à l'avoir jamais compris était Luke. Luke qui, d'un regard, savait ce qu'il pensait, ressentait. Qui, d'un sourire, pansait ses blessures et restaurait son coeur abîmé. Qui, en un baiser, avait réchauffé son âme gelée après des années d'un amour renié. Avec Luke, il était libre, il était entier. Il était amoureux.

 

«  **Ce soir, c'est toi et moi contre le monde, Lukey.**  », annonça Michael en se relevant. Il se retourna et attrapa un tee-shirt à sa droite pour le tendre à son meilleur ami qui aurait sûrement trop froid avec uniquement un débardeur. Luke l'enfila sans broncher, sans même demander où ils allaient parce qu’honnêtement, il irait partout où Michael l'emmènerait. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

 

Ils lièrent leurs mains et sortirent de la chambre et de la maison en silence. Non pas qu'ils craignaient que les autres les entendent, pourtant ils voulaient partir seuls. Sans leurs deux meilleurs amis. Uniquement eux.

 

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la grille de l'arrière du jardin, Luke se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés.

 

«  **Et maintenant ?**  », questionna-t-il, ses mains glissées dans les poches de son jean. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil se couchait au loin. Il devait être neufs heures à peine. Michael s'approcha de lui, passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. « Maintenant, on s'enfuit. », dit-il en montrant une voiture garée non loin d'eux le long du trottoir. Luke le regarda sérieusement, sans comprendre.

 

«  **Tu comptes inviter Ash à nous rejoindre ?**  », demanda-t-il. Il était de notoriété publique que le seul à avoir le permis était Ashton. Michael secoua la tête négativement à plusieurs reprises mais ne répondit pas verbalement. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Luke attendit qu'il lui explique son plan, il lui donna un coup de coude.

 

«  **Alors ?**  », grogna-t-il. Il aimait les surprises, il aimait les soirées passées avec Michael, mais il était impatient et avait horreur d'être celui qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il retournait.

 

Le punk aux cheveux blancs enfonça sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en ressorti un morceau de papier. Dans l'obscurité de la rue dans laquelle ils se tenaient il était difficile de discerner quoique ce soit alors il fallut plusieurs instants avant que Luke ne comprenne.

 

«  **C'est un faux permis ?**  », laissa-t-il échapper de ses lèvres, Michael niant de la tête en souriant. «  **Tu as le permis ?  Depuis quand ?**  », ajouta-t-il après coup.

 

Michael fit deux pas pour se retrouver collé contre le torse de son meilleur ami, embrassa sa bouche rapidement avant de sourire d'un air plus que satisfait.

 

«  **Depuis ce matin.**  » confia-t-il dans un souffle, leurs visages toujours assez proches pour sentir les respirations de l'autre sur leur peau. Assez proches pour voir la beauté du regard de l'autre, la sensualité de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses joues.

 

«  **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, on aurait organisé quelque chose !**  », s'écria Luke. Ils étaient une famille tous les quatre et ce qui était important pour l'un d'entre eux leur tenait à coeur à tous. Alors le permis aurait reçu un accueil fabuleux. Ils auraient pu commander des pizzas, boire des Corona, jouer à Fifa, faire des concours de sauts de la piscine et pisser du haut du balcon pour voir qui pissait le plus loin.

 

«  **Parce que je voulais le fêter avec toi, uniquement avec toi. Et c'aurait été injuste de le dire à Cal et Ash tout en leur interdisant de venir avec nous. J'ai besoin de t'avoir uniquement pour moi ce soir, bébé.**  », murmura Michael, sa bouche frôlant celle en face de lui à chaque mot formulé, à chaque parole prononcée. Il savait que c'était égoïste de garder cette nouvelle entre eux deux, mais pour une fois il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui-même. Il venait de passer son permis, il pouvait bien penser à lui pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il partageait Luke bien assez sur une base quotidienne, qui lui en voudrait s'il passait une seule soirée uniquement avec lui ?!

 

«  **Je suis là, Mickey. Je suis toujours là.**  », dit Luke sur le même ton, le besoin et l'envie se reflétant dans les ondulations de sa voix. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Michael fit le tour et ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu l'appeler son petit-ami mais c'aurait été mentir. Bien sûr qu'ils s'embrassaient, bien sûr qu'ils faisaient l'amour pourtant il n'avait pas cette liberté d'être un couple donc il n'était pas son petit-ami. Il était Luke. Il était cette partie de lui qu'il avait cru morte durant son adolescence.

 

Il s'installa derrière le volant puis se tourna vers le blond.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas peur ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke le regarda désabusé en haussant un sourcil.

 

«  **Sérieusement ?! Je pourrais sauter d'une falaise les yeux fermés si tu me disais que je ne risquais rien et tu crois que je vais flipper parce que tu viens seulement d'avoir ton permis ?! Je te signale que je suis déjà monté en voiture avec toi quand on avait volé la voiture de ta voisine et que tu ne savais pas conduire.**  », répondit-il. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils avaient tellement de souvenirs et d'années d'amitié derrière eux. Luke avait été là quand personne d'autre ne l'était. Il avait été là quand même les parents de Michael avaient baissé les bras.

 

«  **C'est vrai. Merci.**  », lâcha Michael, beaucoup trop d'images de leur passé dans son esprit pour calmer sa voix. Il démarra et ils prirent la route sans rien ajouter. Luke ne savait pas où ils allaient mais il ne le demanda pas ; il avait confiance, il était en sécurité tant qu'il était avec Michael.

 

Au bout de vingt minutes, le blond se pencha et ouvrit le sac. Comme il le pensait, sur le dessus se trouvaient des disques avec inscrit ' Roadtrip Luckey <3' sur le couvercle. Il sourit tendrement. C'étaient de petites attentions qui n'étaient pas destinées à êtres vues ou remarquées mais elles touchaient Luke en plein coeur. Elles réchauffaient ses os.

 

Il en plaça un dans l'autoradio et laissa la musique emplir l'habitacle. Ils n'avaient jamais pris la route uniquement tous les deux sans que ça n'ait de rapport avec leurs tournées. Quand ils avaient volé la voiture de Madame Jenkins, ils avaient fait le tour du quartier uniquement. Les fois suivantes, ils avaient pris la route avec Ashton au volant et Calum à leurs côtés. Luke aimait ses deux amis infiniment, leur était reconnaissant de beaucoup de choses qu'ils faisaient et avaient faites pour lui ; mais partir avec Michael était nouveau. Ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être un jeune homme normal qui fuyait avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Comme s'ils avaient abandonné l'école et qu'ils fuyaient une ville étouffante. Un passé désagréable. Luke n'aurait jamais renié son passé, à aucun prix. Parce qu'il y avait Michael d'inscrit sur chaque pan de son histoire. Sur chaque paroi de son coeur.

 

Heureusement qu'ils habitaient en dehors de Los Angeles, pensa Michael, sinon ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure pour ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

 

« **Si tu as besoin qu'on s'arrête, tu me le dis, bébé, d'accord ?**  », glissa-t-il en tournant son regard vers la droite durant quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur la route. Ils roulaient assez rapidement et il n'était pas des plus rassuré en sachant que Luke était avec lui dans le véhicule.

 

«  **Je sais. Merci mais je veux arriver autant que toi alors je peux me retenir.**  », répondit Luke. Il tendit sa main gauche et la lia à celle de Michael qui était posée sur sa jambe. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et soupira de bonheur.

 

«  **Tu sais... j'ai pensé à m'enfuir avec toi quand on était ado.**  », confia Luke après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires. Michael se tourna de nouveau vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il serra la main de Luke rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

 

«  **Vraiment ?** », demanda-t-il néanmoins. Il voulait que Luke lui raconte ce qu'il ne savait pas encore. Cette nuit était uniquement pour eux. Ils étaient eux-mêmes, sans complexes, sans pression, sans craintes. Luke hocha de la tête une fois, ses yeux se perdant dans l'obscurité grandissante.

 

«  **Oui. On devait être en seconde. Après cette année à se détester, on avait parlé de monter le groupe et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Un soir, après que tes parents t'aient foutu dehors encore une fois, tu es venu dormir à la maison. J'avais fait un sac avec des vêtements et l'argent de mon anniversaire que j'avais gardé. Je voulais te réveiller et te demander de partir avec moi. Qu'on s'en aille tous les deux, sans regarder en arrière.**  », expliqua-t-il, son pouce caressant le dessus de la main du garçon qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Michael ne dit rien pendant quelques respirations.

 

«  **Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?**  », questionna-t-il quand sa respiration fut à peu près calme.

 

Luke se tourna et s'assit de façon à voir le visage de Michael en permanence, son dos contre la porte de la voiture. Il réfléchit à sa réponse, mais au final il le savait déjà.

 

«  **Parce que c'était injuste envers toi. De te forcer à fuir tout ce qui faisait ton monde uniquement parce que je te voulais à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'arracher à tout ça par égoïsme.**  », souffla Luke, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge. Il se souvenait avoir regardé son meilleur ami dormir durant de longues heures, des rêves se formant dans son esprit pour quand ils seraient ailleurs. Il avait toujours voulu tellement de choses avec Michael. Tellement de choses qu'il avait tues tellement longtemps.

 

«  **Mon monde ne s'est toujours résumé qu'à toi, Luckey.**  », susurra Michael et le silence emplit la voiture à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, rien à dire parce qu'aucune phrase ne rattraperait cette occasion manquée. Ils auraient pu partir mais ne l'avait pas fait. Ils avaient raté cette possibilité, tant pis pour eux. En contre-partie ils avaient maintenant leur groupe, leurs amis, leurs fans. En échange de ça ils avaient donné leur liberté. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient se lever un soir et décider de ne plus jamais revenir. Où pourraient-ils partir ? En Antarctique ?!

 

Luke laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi et c'est la main chaude de Michael sur sa cuisse qui le réveilla.

 

«  **On va bientôt arriver, bébé.**  », souffla-t-il. Luke se redressa et s'étira du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'espace réduit du véhicule. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en dehors pour ne voir qu'un mur noir. Il faisait nuit quasi complète. Il se décala et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du punk en observant la route avec lui. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient ni même s'ils avaient quitté la Californie. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il aperçut une grande roue toute illuminée.

 

«  **Mickey ?**  », questionna-t-il dans un souffle. Il avait toujours rêvé de visiter une fête foraine de nuit. Encore une fois, Michael avait dû écouter ses babillages incessants et en avait retenu le plus important. Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

 

«  **Ca te plait ?**  », formula-t-il retenant un petit rire quand Luke tenta d’apercevoir les autres manèges en se tordant le cou. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à donner parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un des rêves du plus jeune.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », dit Luke en s'asseyant de nouveau au fond de son siège. Michael lui sourit tendrement avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne. «  **Je t'aime aussi.**  ».

 

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus jusqu'à être garés sur le parking pratiquement plein. Un panneau lumineux leur indiqua qu'ils venaient bien d'arriver à Santa Cruz. En temps normal, ils se seraient tenus à distance l'un de l'autre pourtant ce soir était à eux alors ils lièrent leurs mains et s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de se mettre en route. Il y avait tellement de manèges et d'attractions qu'ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de tout faire. Mais ils seraient ensemble et c'était le plus important.

 

Le premier manège sur lequel ils montèrent fut une attraction à sensations qui fit crier Michael et lui donna l'impression qu'il allait vomir ses tripes. Il n'avait jamais aimé les manèges, mais si Luke voulait en faire, alors il l'accompagnerait. En récompense, il reçut un baiser passionné devant tout le monde. Ils n'avaient pas peur, si quelqu'un les reconnaissait eh bien quoi ? Ils s'étaient embrassés durant une twitcam, une fête foraine ne serait jamais pire. Et, à vrai dire, ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

 

«  **Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**  », proposa Michael en entrelaçant de nouveau sa main avec celle de l'autre garçon. Il y avait un vaste de choix de nourriture : churros, barbe à papa, gaufre, beignet, sandwich, champignons en sauce, hot-dog, crêpes, etc... De quoi réjouir leurs estomacs affamés.

 

«  **Pas vraiment.**  », répondit Luke, sa main resserrant celle de Michael à lui en faire mal. Cette nuit avait un goût d'interdit, de liberté volée mais elle avait surtout un goût de pas assez. Ça ne serait jamais assez. Quelques heures grappillées de-ci de-là ne combleraient jamais suffisamment le vide dans leurs deux coeurs. Au départ, ils avaient pensé qu'ils s'étaient embrassés parce qu'ils avaient besoin de retrouver quelque chose de chez eux, leur maison. Et en un sens c'était vrai. Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de beaucoup plus. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, l'avaient été depuis leur année de seconde. Une nuit de folie ne rattraperait jamais ces années perdues, ces années passées. Elles n'existaient plus vraiment sauf dans une partie de leurs coeurs qui s'y accrochaient comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 

C'était une ambiance particulière autour d'eux qui les déstabilisaient beaucoup. Les gens criaient, riaient, s'amusaient, se bousculaient tandis qu'eux cherchaient un peu de paix et de répit dans tout ce remue-ménage. Ils étaient échoués sur une île surpeuplée mais c'était pour eux leur salut. Ils pouvaient respirer, reprendre leurs souffles et se reposer à cet endroit, leur mort imminente oubliée. Ils étaient venus s'abriter dans un endroit lumineux, surpeuplé, enjoué et bruyant. Peut-être pour étouffer le silence de leurs coeurs. Comme quand, au lycée, ils se retrouvaient dans la cafetéria de l'établissement. La radio hurlait en permanence, les hordes d'élèves riaient, criaient, jouaient au billard ou même aux cartes et eux restaient assis l'un contre l'autre à parler de leur groupe encore inexistant. De leurs projets et de leurs envies.

 

«  **On peut monter dans la grande roue ?**  », demanda Luke. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des manèges à sensations fortes en sachant que Michael se forçait uniquement pour lui alors que la grande roue serait un doux mélange entre leurs désirs. Sans ouvrir la bouche, le plus âgé se dirigea vers la caisse et demanda deux billets. Pour le moment il avait payé toutes les dépenses sans jamais laisser à Luke la possibilité de le faire. Il avait organisé cette soirée, il avait prié pour cette nuit d'escapade avec son meilleur ami alors il était normal qu'il paye pour tout. En tout cas dans son esprit ça l'était.

 

Durant l'attente, Luke se blottit contre le torse de Michael, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et souriant en sentant les bras de l'autre garçon s'enserrer autour de sa taille. Ils ne dirent rien, ne se regardèrent même pas par peur de laisser surgir les larmes contre lesquelles ils se battaient depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds sur le sol de la fête foraine. Ils n'avaient qu'un morceau de bonheur arraché bec et ongles. Avant ils avaient tout le bonheur et la liberté dont ils avaient besoin et ils les avaient vendus pour leur groupe. Pour leurs deux amis qui partageaient leur route et leurs rêves. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout reprendre maintenant, ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien était et s'enfuir. Ils en avaient eu l'occasion et l'avaient ratée.

 

Ils montèrent dans la nacelle qui leur avait été attitrée et se turent jusqu'à arriver au sommet. De là ils avaient une vue imparable de la ville, de la plage en contrebas et des personnes qui, d'en haut, ressemblaient à des fourmis grouillants au coeur de leur fourmilière.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est jamais partis ensemble ? Je sais que tu le voulais autant que moi, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais demandé de te suivre ?**  », souffla Luke, sa main toujours attachée à celle de son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de le sentir au creux de sa paume, sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Michael ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête contre celle du garçon blond. Il n'avait pas le vertige, mais il avait peur de la hauteur à laquelle ils tomberaient irrémédiablement à la fin de la nuit quand leur bulle chimérique éclaterait. La chute serait douloureuse et il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'empêcher.

 

«  **Parce que je ne savais pas si tu m'aimais pour celui que j'étais, pour l'adolescent brisé et déprimé, parce que j'étais le seul qui te comprenait dans notre monde pourri, ou si c'était parce que tu n'avais personne d'autre. Parce que je ne savais pas si tu resterais avec moi dans une autre ville. Et je n'étais pas prêt à en découvrir la vérité. Je n'ai jamais été capable de vivre sans toi, Luke. Jamais.**  », sanglota-t-il sans qu'aucune larme ne coule le long de ses joues nimbées de la lumière blanche de la lune qui brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il semblait si pâle, si frêle en cet instant que Luke craint qu'il ne se brise sous le vent fort qui soufflait au sommet de la grande roue faisant basculer leur nacelle. S'ils mourraient maintenant, au moins ils n'auraient jamais à rentrer. Calum et Ashton ne leur pardonneraient sûrement jamais néanmoins. Et ils ne pouvaient pas briser leurs coeurs, ils les aimaient trop pour ça.

 

Sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi, l'émotion du début de soirée avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus excités et heureux ; ils étaient mélancoliques, tristes et amoureux.

 

«  **Et dernièrement ?**  », ajouta Luke. Il voulait entendre la voix de Michael, entendre ce qu'il abritait au fond de lui depuis si longtemps.

 

«  **Dernièrement, tout est différent. Nous ne sommes plus les adolescents perdus que nous étions, Luke. Nous avons trouvé une famille, une direction à suivre, un rêve à réaliser, un but à atteindre. On ne peut pas faire comme si ça ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas ?** », répondit Michael, sa voix plus stable qu'auparavant mais tremblante tout de même en fin de phrase. Luke s'approcha de lui et se glissa sous son bras gauche. Il était plus grand et plus large que Michael pourtant ça ne l'empêchait jamais de se recroqueviller contre le corps plus petit. Comme au creux d'une niche, d'un nid.

 

«  **Je suppose que non.**  », lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Ils s'étaient battus tellement fort pour en arriver là où ils étaient avec leur groupe. Ils avaient des fans fidèles et dévoués qu'ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Non pas parce qu'ils se sentaient redevables envers eux – quoique si ! - mais plutôt parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'était l'adolescence avec une voix et des instruments pour nous guider. Avec des paroles d'un étranger pour embaumer notre coeur meurtri. Ils le savaient mieux que n'importe qui et pour cette raison ils ne pouvaient pas baisser les bras. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

 

«  **On aurait été heureux.**  », continua Luke en admirant les lumières de la ville et de la jetée sur leur droite. Il aimerait s'allonger dans le sable avec Michael à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'ils le feraient tout à l'heure. Michael le rapprocha de lui avec son bras et embrassa son front délicatement.

 

«  **On a toujours été heureux ensemble, bébé. J'ai toujours été heureux avec toi. Même dans mes moments les plus difficiles, tu me rendais heureux et comblé.**  », répliqua Michael.

 

La vie avec ses parents avaient toujours compliquée parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas la personnalité et les centres d'intérêt de leur fils unique. Ils l'avaient toujours imaginé avocat ou médecin avec une belle voiture, une jolie femme et de magnifiques enfants dans leurs jambes. Ils avaient créé pour lui un avenir suffoquant auquel il n'avait aucune aspiration. Il avait tenté de le leur expliquer à maintes reprises mais il recevait chaque fois la même réponse : «  _Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand_  ». Plus il avait grandi plus il s'était éloigné de cet idéal : cheveux colorés, yeux maquillés, habits sombres à l'effigie de groupes qui le guidaient et le soutenaient. Et il avait rencontré Luke. Il avait trouvé là un port d'attache calme. Avec ce jeune homme il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir la sensation d'être rejeté ou un rebut de la société. Non, avec Luke il était heureux.

 

Leur nacelle avait continué son avancée et sa descente durant leur conversation, les ramenant doucement mais sûrement vers le sol. Une fois descendus ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**  », demanda Michael, fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le pull qu'il avait emmené pour son ami et le lui tendit en le voyant frissonner.

 

«  **On peut aller sur la plage ?**  », osa questionner Luke en glissant le tissu à l'odeur de Michael par-dessus sa tête. Il aimait l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Elle réchauffait son coeur. Michael hocha de la tête à deux reprises puis glissa son bras droit autour de la taille de Luke pour le rapprocher de lui et le guider vers la jetée. Il n'y avait personne sur le sable, trop occupés à vivre de l'autre côté de la berge où la fête foraine battait son plein malgré l'heure tardive. Ils s'assirent en retrait, derrière de grands rochers, nimbés du halo lunaire. En face d'eux, la mer était bleu nuit et blanche. Elle était magnifique et désespérément mélancolique. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait l'absence du soleil ?

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander pourquoi tu avais quitté l'école si ce n'était pas pour partir d'ici ?**  », laissa retentir Luke après qu'ils se soient assis l'un en face de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs regards ancrés au visage du garçon en face d'eux.

 

«  **J'ai quitté l'école parce que je ne m'y sentait pas à ma place, même quand tu étais là. Et puis entendre des profs me dire que je n'arriverais jamais à rien à cause de mon look... J'en ai eu marre. Et puis, sincèrement, je voulais partir avec toi. Je suis venu te chercher un jour. Je suis arrivé chez toi et je t'ai vu jouer avec tes frères et tes parents. Tu souriais, chéri, et je n'avais aucun droit de t'arracher à ça. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et je suis allé m'asseoir dans un parc. Tu es venu me rejoindre quelques heures plus tard et tu m'as parlé de monter un groupe. Je me suis dit que ce serait comme fuir, et en plus nous serions ensemble. C'était suffisant à cette époque, Luckey, ça l'était vraiment. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.**  », prononça Michael d'une voix étouffée par le ressac incessant.

 

Assis ici, dans le sable, tout semblait possible, tout semblait à portée de main. Ils n'avaient qu'à se lever et tendre les bras pour recevoir tout ce dont ils rêvaient actuellement. Sauf que c'était une hallucination, une chimère, une illusion.

 

«  **Je serais parti, tu sais ?**  », demanda Luke, se rapprochant de quelques centimètres pour apercevoir le regard de l'autre jeune homme sous la lumière des étoiles et des cieux cléments. Cléments envers tout le monde sauf eux, apparemment.

 

«  **Je sais. Justement.**  », souffla Michael en réponse.

 

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, tout comme lui serait parti sans rien sur le dos si Luke avait émis l'idée d'une fugue. Il aurait probablement été triste de laisser ses parents derrière lui mais il l'aurait fait. Parce que c'était Luke.

 

«  **Je serais parti avec toi de la même façon.**  », ajouta-t-il. Il était fantomatique et éthéré avec le reflet argenté de l'astre nocturne se reflétant sur sa peau pâle, dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il était beau, aérien, angélique. Il était tout ce que Luke n'avait jamais cherché et n'avait jamais osé recevoir. Luke tendit sa main droite et l'entrelaça à celle de son ami qui était à sa portée.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », imita-t-il relevant par la suite son visage vers le firmament. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils vivaient encore en Australie, lui et Michael partaient quelques fois durant la nuit pour s'allonger dans un champ ou un jardin abandonné, s'allongeaient sur le sol et regardaient les étoiles. Ils ne connaissaient pas les constellations, mais ils imaginaient des histoires, pensaient pouvoir lire leur avenir dans leur arrangement particulier. Un soir, quand Michael avait été trop malade pour venir avec lui, Luke s'était allongé et avait cru apercevoir son destin avec son meilleur ami. Avait cru voir le fil de leurs vies se tresser pour n'en devenir qu'un. Ce soir là il avait compris qu'il aimerait toujours Michael d'une façon particulière. Il lui avait fallu des années supplémentaires pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié. C'était beaucoup plus qu'aucun mot ne pourrait l'expliquer.

 

«  **Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai la sensation d'être entier. Comme si tu me redonnais tout ce qu'on m'avait toujours pris. J'ai cru, à un moment de ma vie, qu'il ne restait plus rien de moi et tu as retrouvé des pièces pour me prouver que j'avais tort. Toutes ces heures solitaires, le fait que je n'avais pas d'amis, qu'on se moquait de moi, les rabrouements des professeurs et mes parents qui continuaient de me descendre plus bas que terre parce que je ne correspondais pas à l'image qu'ils s'étaient faite de moi. Tout ça a détruit chaque infime partie de moi qu'il me restait encore. Et toi, tu es arrivé et j'ai eu l'impression que je récupérais tout ce qui m'avait été volé. Avec toi je suis redevenu entier, Luke.**  », expliqua Michael. Il l'avait su et senti depuis longtemps mais l'avait tu parce qu'il ne voyait pas de raison à le communiquer. Sauf que maintenant, ce soir, c'était une parenthèse pour eux et dans cette parenthèse il voulait être aussi honnête qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec celui qui remplissait son coeur d'amour propre et d'acceptation.

 

Luke reporta son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées. C'était rassurant d'entendre ces mots même s'il avait toujours pensé le savoir ; l'entendre était différent. Michael gardait toujours en lui ses sentiments les plus précieux et les plus grands de peur qu'ils ne se brisent à l'air libre. Ce soir il n'avait plus peur de rien vu qu'ils étaient ensemble.

 

«  **Dans les plus sombres abysses dans lesquelles j'ai pu sombré et me perdre, Mickey, il y a toujours eu une infime lumière tant que tu étais à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais eu peur depuis que je te connais.**  », commença-t-il à confier avant de mordre son piercing à la lèvre parce qu'il mentait. «  **Mis à part ce soir. Ce soir, j'ai peur.**  », ajouta-t-il, avant de se mettre sur ses genoux pour se glisser entre les jambes de Michael et enfouir son visage dans son cou. «  **J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. Et de ce qui va rester ici, dans le sable de Santa Cruz.**  », murmura-t-il. Michael comprenait son sentiment, savait de quoi il parlait. Ce soir, quand ils reprendraient la route, dans le sable resteraient leurs projets et leurs rêves.

 

Ils restèrent enlacés en silence parce que les sentiments étaient trop lourds pour être livrés, trop douloureux pour être exprimés. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de moyen de ne pas les ressentir. Les sanglots qui quittèrent la gorge de Michael furent le déclic. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant, pas comme ça. Ils voulaient laisser quelque chose de plus personnel sur cette plage et se créer un souvenir indélébile. S'ils devaient oublier beaucoup de choses, ils n'oublieraient jamais cette nuit où ils avaient été libres et amoureux. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient : éperdument amoureux.

 

Luke releva son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur la ligne de la mâchoire de l'autre garçon, sa langue récoltant les larmes qui se présentaient sur son passage. Il remonta jusqu'à poser ses lèvres contre celles qui lui faisaient face. Il fit le tour avec le bout de sa langue, pour ne rien oublier, pour tout ancrer au fond de son esprit et de son âme. Il les fit se frôler avant de les poser les unes sur les autres. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement et avec révérence durant les premières secondes avant que l'émotion qui étouffait Michael ne prenne le dessus. Il remonta ses mains le long du corps du plus jeune avant de les accrocher à sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus contre sa bouche. Ancrant leurs dents dans la chair à proximité pour ensuite faire danser leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler ou de se concerter, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient : vivre.

 

Luke se releva pour retirer son pull, ses tee-shirts et son jean – le boxer avec – tandis que Michael faisait de même. S'ils se faisaient arrêter pour exhibitionnisme, alors soit ! Ils se recouchèrent l'un sur l'autre, Luke entre les jambes de Michael que celui-ci accrocha autour de sa taille. Les larmes ornaient leurs deux visages à présent et la panique et les baisers rendaient leurs respirations très difficiles.

 

«  **Mickey, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.**  », souffla Luke, sa bouche redécouvrant l'arrière de l'oreille du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui ressemblait tellement à celui avec lequel il construisait sa vie dans chacun des rêves qu'il faisait la nuit. Michael traça ses côtes et le bas de son dos avant de s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux, la salive et les larmes se mélangeant en un ruisseau étincelant. Leurs corps se frottaient, leurs sexes s'éveillaient au désir qui brûlait leurs veines. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part leurs deux corps entrelacés.

 

«  **Luke, chéri....**  », voulut demander Michael mais sa phrase sortit comme un cri de désespoir. Ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait, pas de préservatifs, rien. Il n'avait que ce besoin de n'être qu'un et cette nécessité viscérale de n'être qu'un. Tant pis pour la douleur, pour l'inconfort. Ils le savaient, ils n'avaient que cette nuit pour faire les choses qui comptaient réellement pour eux. Luke s'aida de sa main pour entrer en Michael comme tellement de fois auparavant. Sauf que cette fois le goût était différent. Sur leurs langues il n'y avait pas uniquement le goût de l'autre. Non, il y avait aussi l'abandon, la peur, les perles salées et l'amertume. Ils avaient eu tellement d'occasions de partir et de fuir toutes ces responsabilités pourtant leurs grands coeurs qui aimaient tellement l'autre étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle ils ne fuiraient pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

 

«  **Mickey.... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais à jamais. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Garde-moi avec toi, je t'en supplie.**  », croassa-t-il, étranglé dans ses sanglots.

 

Michael ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans les va-et-vient de leurs corps unis. Le sable ancrait sur sa peau le souvenir de leur amour, comme une trace physique de ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux et en eux. Ils étaient encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés auparavant. Parce que cette nuit il n'y avait aucune barrière, aucun espoir. Il n'y avait que l'inéluctable appel des heures qui passaient et qui diminuaient leur temps de bonheur. Leur tranche de liberté.

 

«  **Je t'aurais épousé. Si je t'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je jure que je t'aurais épousé.**  », avoua Luke, tant que son esprit faisait encore sens.

 

Leurs mouvements étaient comme une promesse. Une promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient, un jour, ensemble et qu'ils auraient une chance pour cet amour sans commune mesure qui vivait au fond d'eux.

 

Quand ils se garèrent derrière leur maison de Los Angeles, le soleil se levait, illuminant leur monde, celui dans lequel ils vivaient en temps normal et mettant fin à leur rêve nocturne. Ils savaient que ça s'était passé mais ils savaient aussi que Luke avait eu raison. Ils avaient laissé tous les projets, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs de couple entre les grains de cette plage sur laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. La prochaine fois serait quand ils auraient abandonné, quand ils auraient baissé les bras ou que leur amour aura été trop fort pour l'étouffer. Maintenant ils étaient des super-héros et ils avaient des vies à sauver. Ils avaient eu la chance de se rencontrer et d'en tirer le meilleur. Ils avaient eu la chance de s'aimer comme jamais plus ils n'aimeraient personne. Ils avaient aussi deux meilleurs amis qui, endormis, n'avaient aucune idée du sacrifice qui venait d'être fait par amour pour eux. Et pour leurs fans. Pour donner à chacun la chance qu'ils avaient reçue en se rencontrant. Pour leur donner ce qui leur avait été vitale : un but, une direction, une voix qui répétait inlassablement qu'on avait une chance et qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Ils leur fallut six longues années avant d'abandonner. Ashton et Calum ne surent jamais réellement ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. La relation de leurs deux amis n'avait pas vraiment changée : ils étaient toujours aussi proches, aussi complices bien qu'il y ait une détresse au fond de leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus jamais eu de baisers, de caresses ou de moments d'amour. Ils l'avaient juré, ils avaient tenu bon. Pourtant, au bout de six ans, ils avaient fait leurs valises, avaient dit au revoir à leurs deux amis et avaient pris la route. Sans rien dire, sans rien annoncé. Ils étaient partis parce que maintenant c'était leurs propres vies qu'ils devaient sauver. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'enterrer. Ils retournèrent à Santa Cruz en premier lieu, et, sur la plage, ils firent l'amour et se promirent que s'ils devaient se marier ce serait ici même. Pour une fois de plus récupérer ce qu'on leur avait volé et continuer le chemin entiers. Main dans la main. Amoureux.

 

_ You were mine for a night _  
_ I was out of my mind _  
_ You were mine for a night _  
_ I don't know how to say goodbye _

 

 


End file.
